You are my everything
by Mariasfreshh
Summary: Shane was her first boyfriend. Mitchie was his 107th girlfriend. And now she's gone. And he doubts he can get her back.


**I know I haven't updated ANY of my other stories. But I had some inspiration, and this is what you all get out of it. **

**Enjoy.**

Shane was her first boyfriend. Mitchie was his 107th. Just kidding. But he did have a lot of girlfriends. None of them ever meant anything though, but she didn't realize it. Neither did he. Well, at least not until she left him.

But it was his fault, and he knew it too, that was the worst part. How could he not realize that Mitchie was the one who had changed him? He let her go, and now he regretted it. This was his biggest and stupidest mistake yet. Let's rewind, shall we?

It started a couple of weeks after Final Jam. Connect Three had been off of tour and Shane had been seeing Mitchie almost everyday. They were becoming even better friends than they were before. The weekend before Mitchie's school started, Shane popped her the big question. No, not the BIG question, the semi-big question: "will you go out with me?"

Mitchie of course, said yes. This in turn led to their first kiss, which led to their first make-out session.

After that they spent as much time together as possible, which wasn't a lot. Shane was always busy recording, or playing gigs, or at meet and greets. While Mitchie had school and college applications to finish (or in some cases: start). They spent many a weekends together. But the one we're focused on is the weekend of her birthday, almost five months after they started dating.

Let's let Mitchie and Shane tell the story from here, shall we?

"SHANE!" Mitchie laughed as Shane tickled her to the ground, "stop!"

"I told you, the only way I'm stopping is if you tell me I'm the hottest, nicest, smartest, cool-" Shane was stopped mid-sentence when pair of lips went over his own. He instantly removed his hands from her waist and moved them to cup her face. A couple minutes later, they parted, gasping for breath.

"Shane?" She sat up, sitting on the couch a few feet behind them.

"Yeah?" He got up and sat next to her turning on the TV as he did so.

"You're the hottest, nicest, smartest, coolest guy around."

"I know, Mitch, I know." He smiled, turning to face her.

"God, you're so arrogant."

"Please, Mitch, if I'm arrogant then you're not pretty." Mitchie shook her head at this, a smile playing on her lips.

"So you're calling me ugly?"

"What? No, Mitch, I was just trying to prove that I'm not arrogant. Please don't over react like you always do."

"Over react? Is that what I do, Shane? Really?" The smirk on his face disappeared in a second.

"Mitch. Don't be mad. I just meant, uh, wait, what did I do again?"

"You see? You always do this. You think everything's just a joke! Well, it's not Gray. Grow up!"

"Gray? What're we on last name terms now?" He stood up, pacing around the room, wondering how they were having so much fun, and now they were both equally pissed.

"I don't know. Will you just stop yelling at me?" She stayed seated on the couch.

"I'm not yelling at you, you prick!"

"God, Shane, I'm a prick now? Before I was just ugly and an over-reactor." That was it. Shane cracked. He couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted a girl that would make him laugh and kiss him when he needed it, not someone who would criticize everything he did.

"Mitchie, I've been thinking and-"

"You've been thinking? Well that isn't a good sign."

"Let me finish, woman! I've been thinking, and maybe we should take a break."

"S-Shane. W-w-what? You're breaking up with me? And you've been planning it?" She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, threatening to spill.

"Well, honestly, I don't need someone criticizing everything I do, and frankly, that's what you do. Besides, I don't really need a girlfriend at the moment."

"Fine, Gray. Consider this a goodbye" Mitchie was surprised at how steady her voice sounded, considering she was breaking down inside.

"Whatever, Torres. Have a nice life."

"Real mature, Gray." She got up and walked to the door.

"Happy birthday." He threw her a box before going up the stairs to his room. She opened it and within a second regretted fighting with him. Inside was a necklace shaped like a guitar and engraved on it was: I love you. If everything would've gone as planned Shane would've told her he loved her for the first time. With that, Mitchie ran out of the house and into her car, crying while she drove to the recording studio. The same recording studio she'd gone in with Shane a thousand times before.

Present time.

Shane was sitting in his room. Writing songs, again. If Shane kept writing songs at this rate, Connect 3 would have all their songs written for the rest of their lives.

"Shane." Nate stepped into the room, throwing some clothes from the bed on the floor to make some room for him. "You do know that you don't need to write anymore songs, don't you?"

"I want to write songs, Nate, it's what I do for a living, it's why I don't have a freaking girlfriend."

"Is this still about Mitchie? Dude, if you miss her so much, just go talk to her. Caity said she's just as sad as you."

"I don't miss her. I don't need her. Get out Nate, I need to work." Nate walked out, signaling Jason to go in with the backup plan. Jason walked into the room a little scared. Shane's been yelling at him a lot more recently, and he didn't like it.

"Shane? Guess what! Like, you'll never believe it!" Shane sighed.

"What, Jay?" He didn't even look up, just kept writing whatever it was he was writing.

"Shane, you need to look, or else the surprise will be ruined." Shane looked up, shocked to see Mitchie's face on a plastic square. "Mitchie's CD is out! Isn't that awesome?"

"I thought it wasn't supposed to come out in November. Why's it already out?"

"Well, Shane, while you've been cooped up in your room for the past month, Mitchie decided it was time for her voice to be heard, like a bluebird singing outside your window in the-"

"I get it, Jason. Can you just, uh, let me listen to it alone?"

"But, Shane, I didn't get to listen to it yet! And I bought it with MY money!"

"I'll pay you back, jay, I promise." Shane smiled.

"Fine. And Shane? She really does miss you, and I can tell you miss her, too. Just talk to her, I know it'll help." Jason walked out of the room, leaving Shane to wonder how he could be so dumb at times, and so thoughtful the next. Shane looked through the whole album, looking at all the pictures, and all the lyrics.

One popped out to him, it said it was written for someone she still loved, but he had forgotten about her. He knew the song was about him, since, well, he was the only boy she had ever been with. He put the CD in his computer and clicked on the song. In an instant her sweet, innocent voice was all he could hear:

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

He needed to get to her, to tell her he still loved her. He needed her to know that he didn't forget her. He needed to do it now. He picked up his phone and called her, after the twelfth ring, it was kind of obvious she wasn't going to pick up

"NATE!" He needed Caitlyn, she would know where Mitchie was.

"WHAT?" Nate called from somewhere downstairs. He got up from his chair, throwing on a shirt and some shoes. He picked up his guitar, some song lyrics and Mitchie's CD. He ran downstairs, to find Nate and Jason in the music room, playing a song.

"Listen, guys, I need to talk to Mitchie."

"Call her, man." Jason said, looking up from the guitar.

"I already did that, smartass." Jason grumbled something incoherent, and returned his attention back to his guitar.

"Shane, first you're going to apologize to Jason, then I'll give you Mitchie's new number and address." Nate said getting out his phone and looking through his contacts.

"Sorry, Jay. But Nate, if I call her, she's not gonna listen to me. I know her, she's probably still mad at me." Nate sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Wait, Nate, do you guys remember that song I wrote a couple of weeks ago? He one the label really liked?"

"What about it?"

"Let's play it for Mitchie. In her front yard."

Mitchieeeee.

Mitchie was in her room with Caitlyn, watching some chick flick she really did not want to see. She just wanted to crawl into bed and go to sleep. Mitchie was brought out of her thoughts when Caitlyn's phone rang.

"Hold on a sec, Mitch. It's Nate." Mitchie gave her a small smile, telling her she could talk to her boyfriend.

"Hello? Hi Nate." Caitlyn walked out of the room, and a couple of seconds later heard a loud, "WHAT!?" Mitchie jumped up, walking over to the room Caitlyn was in, making sure she wasn't having a heart attack or something.

"Caity, you okay?" She asked through the door. With a huge smile on her face, Caitlyn walked out of the room.

"I'm fine. But you have to follow me." Caitlyn grabbed Mitchie's hand, taking her downstairs and pulling her downstairs.

"Wait, where are we going? I need my shoes, don't I?" Mitchie stopped, which forced Caitlyn to stop, too.

"You don't need your shoes; we're just going to your front yard." She said grabbing her hand and pulling her again. Mitchie stopped her again.

"Why? What's so special about my front yard?"

"Mitchie trust me, you'll thank me later." And with that she opened the door and pushed Mitchie out. At first Mitchie didn't see anything special, she heard it, music playing somewhere to her left. He turned to see Shane, and the rest of his band on a stage, full with speakers, instruments, and some fans watching on the side.

"Oh my god, Shane what are you-"

"Ladies and gentleman, this goes out to the love of my life, Mitchie Torres." Shane interrupted her, not wanting her to get mad. He smiled at her, before signaling Nate and Jason to start the music. Shane started singing first, Nate singing small parts:

"Let go don't you know, she said, you're never gonna get her  
I smile for a while because I'm sure that I know better  
I think I'm falling in love,  
but baby you're not here.

I heard your voice on the radio  
I know every word and the way it goes  
If you could only play your old sweet song for me  
When I saw your face on the TV screen  
If you only knew how much you mean to  
A boy like me, a big rockstar like me

Something now where do I begin I swear I know you  
Every word sounds absurd but I know that I can show you  
I think I'm falling in love but baby you're not here

I heard your voice on the radio  
I know every word and the way it goes  
If you could only play your old sweet song for me  
When I saw your face on the TV screen  
If you only knew how much you mean to  
A boy like me, a big rockstar like me

Those boys that you write all of your songs about  
Did anyone ever write you back  
Well here's mine  
I hope you get it in time

I heard your voice on the radio  
I know every word and the way it goes  
If you could only play your old sweet song for me

Well we'll meet some day and I hope you'll see  
That that boy you wanted, well it was me  
Just a boy like me  
A stupid popstar like me."

"Mitchie, baby, I'm sorry, please forgive me?" Shane said jumping off the stage, walking over to a crying, red faced Mitchie. Mitchie nodded, not being able to say much. Shane took her in his arms and kissed her like he'd never kissed her before.

"I love you, Shane." Mitchie said after she had caught her breath. Shane smiled down at her:

"I love you, too, Mitch." He kissed her again.

"Alright guys, break it up, there's paparazzi everywhere, let's get inside." Caitlyn pushed them apart, before dragging them both inside.

Way to ruin the moment.

**Hope you liked it. I think it was ehhh. Review's please? The song's from The Downtown Fiction. It's called your voice. I changed the lyrics a little. Check them out, they're really cool.**


End file.
